microsoft_agents_creative_survival_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trayarurus's Day off to our house!
'''Trayarurus's Day off to our house! '''is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series, and the seventh episode of the series overall. This episode was released on October 1, 2016, just like Episode 6A and Episode 6B. Characters The Microsoft Agents * Peedy * Bonzi * Merlin * Genie * Robby * James The Villagers * Joe * Simon * Dr. Trayaurus * Test Dummy Villager * Peter (New Villager) * Biff * Sam * Amos (died from lack of oxygen) The Pets * Lucy * Grim The YouTubers * DanTDM Transcript DanTDM: Right, now that I am off on vacation, it's time to go back to the lab. ... DanTDM: Hi Trayaurus! Dr. Trayaurus: Hi Daniel. Guess what happened earlier? DanTDM: Um, yes? Dr. Trayaurus: Well, the Microsoft Agents' house just got blown up a day ago, so can you take care of my lab while I am off to take a vacation to the Microsoft Agents' house? DanTDM: What? That's crazy! You go, and I will take care of your lab! Dr. Trayaurus: Thanks! Intro Genie: Welcome back to Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series. Last time, we rebuilt the house due to a tragic explosion, and it is time to finish making the grey room into an arena zone. No, we are not doing some fights at the arena, we are going to make a new room for nothing. Merlin: Wait, I heard something. Oh well! ... James: All, done! Wow! That took about an hour to finish this. But it's finally done! Sweet! Simon: Hey you! There is someone at the door. Can you answer it? Peedy: Sure thing! ... Robby: Oh, hi Trayaurus! You are here so early? Dr. Trayaurus: Exactly! Can I come in? Merlin: Sure! You can come in. Dr. Trayaurus: Thanks for letting me in! Merlin: You're welcome, Trayaurus. Dr. Trayaurus: So, can I stay in your house for 4 days? James: Absolutely! Dr. Trayaurus: Cool! Dan is going to take care of my lab for 4 days. Merlin: That's pretty cool! DanTDM: Well, since Trayaurus is gone, I can do my experiment! And my experiment is to crush that villager with an anvil. Test Dummy Villager: Oh crap! Why are you doing this? DanTDM: Okay, I will do it right now! 3... 2... 1... ... DanTDM: What the heck!? Test Dummy Villager: Ha ha! I am still alive! ... Test Dummy Villager: Ouch! It hurts! Stop! ... DanTDM: Ugh, you know what!? Screw this! I am going to kill him with my sword! Test Dummy Villager: Oh shoot! Don't do this! ... DanTDM: Well, that was quick. Bonzi: Joe, Simon! Guess what!? Trayaurus is going to stay in our house for 4 days! Simon: What? How come? Genie: Well, Trayaurus left his own lab and he is having a day off in our house for 4 days while DanTDM is taking care of his lab. Joe: Well, it seems that Trayaurus is going to have a day off with you! James: Absolutely. Bonzi: Hey Lucy, did you know that Trayaurus is going to have a day off in our house for 4 days? Lucy: What!? I never heard of that guy before. Robby: Me neither. James: Well, it seems that Trayaurus is going to have a vacation in our house for 4 days. That's all for now! We will see you later! Dios mios and adios! Video Category:Episodes Category:Main